


Self Control

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Car Sex, F/M, Ogling, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Sam gets distracted while shopping for Dean with his girl, she doesn’t mind.





	Self Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in Sam’s POV for @evansrogerskitten and her 4k POV Challenge (Congrats!!) It also includes the prompt, “I’d follow you anywhere.” The reader is perceived by Sam to be curvy…but that can be relative. This one was unbeta’d, bloopers are mine.

I love watching her walk. I know that sounds like some corny Harry Potter reference, but it’s true. The sway of her wide hips, and the bounce of her round ass with every step, it’s one of my favourite sights. I’ve always wondered if that was the real reason gentlemen let ladies go first; so that they could enjoy the view. After a few more steps I made my decision, that’s definitely why they did it.

She turned to look at me and I snapped my head up to look her in the face, the heat in my cheeks and uncontrollable grin on my face betraying my sightseeing ventures. She just gave me that adorable look she does when she’s annoyed and rolled her eyes at me before blushing and turning back to the grocery cart she was pushing.

“If you’re not going to pay attention…”

She stops walking then and I step up behind her, wrapping my arms under hers, and grabbing her hands where they rested on the bar of the cart. I put my lips right up to her ear, “I was paying attention,” unable to control myself, public or not, I turned my head and kissed her right under the ear where I knew it made her knees go weak.

“Sam,” her voice was mostly air and the sound of it made me get even harder for her, “what are you doing?”

I pushed my hips a little forward so I could show her what she does to me, and hopefully tease her a little bit too, “Nothing.”

She shoved her ass up into my crotch, hard, and I huffed out a breath and took a step back.

“Well, stop it. We’re on a mission. What else do we need?”

Honestly, I had forgotten all about the list I was carrying. Y/N had that effect on me, whenever we were alone together all I could think about was getting her naked and splayed out under me. Great, now all I can think about is the feel of her skin under my fingers, the weight of her on my lap as she rides me, her hot, wet, heat wrapped tight around my-

“Sam!” She clapped her hands to get my attention, then motioned with her eyes to the bulge that was obvious in my jeans.

I lifted my eyebrows at her before relenting and buttoning my flannel to cover myself up. I could never seem to find t-shirts that were long enough without being too big around the shoulders. She cleared her throat and held back her laugh, what did I ever do to get so lucky?

Pulling the list out of my pocket, I walked up to the shelf that had the sauce that Dean had specifically requested, grabbed the flavor listed, and placed it into the cart. I looked at her, smiling having triumphantly completed a task with very little blood actually running to my brain. She laughed and took the list from me, she motioned for me to take control of pushing the cart down the last isle while she gathered the remaining items.

After we checked out and where heading to the car I turned to ask her a question, and busted her checking me out. What she could possibly get from looking at me from behind, I couldn’t guess. It’s not like I have an ass to speak of, not that can be seen in these jeans anyways, but she shook her head and grinned at me like I caught her with her hand in the cookie jar.

“Enjoying the view?”

“You’re not the only one that doesn’t mind hanging back, I’d follow you anywhere,” she winked at me.

That was the last straw, we’re not making it back to the bunker. I made quick work of loading the bags into the trunk as she started up the car. Once the cart was in the carousel, I was in the car, and across the seat with the door shut, my lips on her neck as she backed out of the parking space.

I wasted no time undoing the button on her jeans and reaching my hand down under the zipper and the band of her underwear. I didn’t make it very far, not even to her clit when I felt how wet she was for me. I growled into her ear as I started to nibble at her lobe, both of our breathing labored.

She got to the clearing that we typically park in when we go for drives just to get out of the bunker, she shut the car off and flung herself into my lap. In a practiced move she had her tops off as I removed mine, then she took one leg of her pants off while I slid mine down to my thighs. It was so hard to keep control, I had to keep reminding myself that she’s so soft, and so breakable, the last thing I want to do is hurt her. She bit her bottom lip as she lined herself up over me, and I lost the ability to think at all.

I grabbed her face with both of my hands and slammed her mouth into mine. I both felt and heard her moan into the kiss as she rocked her hips, rubbing her soaked pussy along my aching cock. I thrust up to meet her and felt her nails rake through my hair. Unable to hold back anymore I grabbed myself and teased along her entrance, rubbing her from bottom to clit before sinking in to her. To be honest, I was so riled up I was a little more than rough with her. I didn’t start slow, I didn’t take my time and wait for her to acclimate, I didn’t let her set the pace; I just thrust into her a deep and fast and hard as I could, bruising her hips with the force of my hands holding her still for me to fuck up into.

The sounds she makes, I can’t describe what they do to me. I wanted nothing more than to make her feel good, and keep it going for as long as possible, but the way she was clinging to me and moaning my name, I couldn’t help it. I moved my hand down between us and pressed my thumb to her clit. Her walls clamped down around me, squeezing me; I pressed and rubbed harder on her outer bundle of nerves and her thighs started to shake. She buried her face into my neck and held on as I kept thrusting into her and assaulting her clit until she spasmed and came loud on my cock. The constant pull of her cunt on my cock combined with the light kisses she placed on my neck, and the pull of her fingers through my hair had me following her right over the edge. I held her tight as I thrust in deep and stayed as I shot white hot ropes of come deep into her.

She rocked with me and we held each other until we both came down from our endorphin high. She kissed me, her lips hot and soft on mine, and I held her close to me until my erection eased enough for me to easily slide of out her. Shifting her hips, she slid to the side and pulled her discarded pant leg back on while I pulled my own pants back up and fastened them. I slid over to the driver seat and started the car while she looked for our shirts. About a mile away from the bunker Y/N found my shirts and I slipped my t-shirt on, leaving the flannel to put back on once we got parked. We both took a second to check the other to make sure we didn’t look like we had just fucked in the Impala before we carried the groceries inside and faced Dean. 

“Oh, come on! In Baby? Really, you guys can’t even keep it in your pants long enough to buy food?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Dean,” Y/N said, absolutely straight faced. Unable to contain myself anymore, I burst out laughing.

Dean came up to me and looked me dead in the eye as I tried to reign in my laughter, “Look, I’m sorry man, I just-”

“No,” he snatched the bags I was holding out of my hands and stalked off toward the kitchen, “Dammit!”

“You just can’t control yourself today, can you?”

There was that look again, I shrugged laughing to myself, “Nope, guess not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
